From Nation to Nation
by Keiko Sahara
Summary: Italy writes Letters to his fellow nations after America suggests it to him. Based on LETTERS FROM A NATION by AyumiFallassion. Written by me, SakuraBlossom64, Sora Tayuya, darandomninja, randomlvr1, Hannaadi88,and X-Inquisitive Dreams-X
1. Letters From a Silly Boy

**_Letters from a Silly Boy_**

_Ciao_, this is Italy. I'm not at my house right now, but I'm at America's. I came here because America hooked me up to go to a Art College in one of his states. It's nice here, but, I really don't like the food. Even the pasta is bad, ve. So, America actually suggested I start writing to some of my fellow nations. I would write to Germany, but he really doesn't want any more of my letters. The last one I told him his sausages tasted horrible. So, I'm writing to other nations. I hope I get a reply soon, ve.

Oh, I have a sort of problem. Well, you know Russia's scarf? I…I accidently stole it. I didn't know it was Russia's. It was draped over a chair and I thought Russia never took off his scarf, so I thought it was a spare one. I didn't know it was his only scarf, it was cold in America, and I needed it. I didn't really know until he actually called America demanding that Alfred give him back his scarf. Please don't tell Russia, he'll kill me. If any of you know how to return something without the person knowing who had it, I really need to know. _Aiutatemi!_

Oh, back to other things. Alfred doesn't seem like himself lately, he seems to hate his boss for changing everything. I'm not sure if he _hates_ his boss, but he doesn't look to happy about begging China for money and all the changes his boss is making. I hope he'll be alright, ve.

So, how is everybody else doing? I really miss being over in Europe, I'm actually coming home soon too. I can't wait. Though, I can't seem to get a hold of Romano, just a strange kid answering the phone or a girl at other times. Oh well, probably nothing, ve. Maybe Romano finally got some friends, right?

_Aiddo_,

Feliciano Vargas

**This is the start of the letters. Hope you enjoy these letters as much as we have writting them. This first one is by me, Keiko Sahara, so don't forget to read and review. This idea was first started by Ayumifallassion, who has the story Letters from a nation by her and Jackidy. So all credit goes to her for startiing this, ve. Italy's parts of the letter are based on her America letters meantioning of Italy in her letters...because I was the Italy. LOL. **

Caio!- Hello!

Aiutatemi- Help me!

Aiddo- Bye


	2. Letters From an Annoyed Brother

**Letters from an Annoyed Brother**

_Ciao mio fratello,_

Thank god you're not talking to that stupid potato basterd! You know how much I hate that you talk to that _cretino_. I'm surprised your still alive after eating America's food, usually you make your own pasta though. Did he bring you to a crappy restaurant or something. I'll send you some tomato sauce, that stupid tomato basterd Antonio gave me to much.

Nice job taking Russia's scarf stupid. Your so dead right now, go find your white flag if you want to live.

Oh and you mentioned that other people have been answering my phone, that was Sicilia and Calabria. How did you forget who they are? You've known Sicila since she was a little girl and Calabria is the boy that lives near her. Apparently according to Antonio last time the idiot came to my damn house he said it was a mess. The house was probably cleaner then his house for all I know. Anyway he said he would call the "_refuerzos_" [reinforcements], and apparently that means call in our own regions to come clean up the house like maids. He tried to put Sicilia in the ugly maid dress he used to make me wear. I head butted that perv so hard he'll be feeling it for a week.

I still can't believe you just left Italy to go to some stupid American college. There are plenty of art colleges in our own country. You could have gotten into the one I graduated from. I already got my first job after getting out of college. I'm teaching at one of the local high schools. Stupid kids have no appreciation for art work though.

If you want any pasta or sauce just ask and i'll send it over, don't be an idiot and eat any of America's fast food though! You have a higher chance dieing from that stupid fast food then Russia figuring out that you have his scarf!

write back soon stupid,

Romano

**This was written by SakuraBlossom64, who is has no stories yet and has her own blog on YouTube. She will be playing as Romano, and I say she does a very good job. She also knows some Italian so that's another good thing. Hope you enjoyed reading it and don't forget to read and review...it feeds us...**

Caio mio fratello- Hello my brother

Cretino- stupid jerk


	3. Letters From a SlowMoving Greek

**From a Slow-Going Greek**

*sigh*…I wish that the drachma was still made of metal and as nice as it used to be…*sigh*  
Oh right, writing a letter, I forgot…with everyone in my house getting all mad about the economy lately, I haven't been able to relax at all…and I think that America is kinda mad at me because I sorta made him lose some money…then Germany told me he was gonna help me out, but it turned out that he changed his mind…you gotta talk some sense into that guy Italy, I can't deal with this kind of pressure…

*sigh* I'm visiting Japan right now, after showing him my old cities he wanted to show me some temples and other stuff at his place. It is really calm, peaceful,…and Prussia hasn't found us yet. While I was over here, I wanted to visit China, but there was some issue at his house over what they were gonna do with their sibilings or something, so I'll probably go find America instead.*sigh* I wanted to see the panda bear too…

The Japanese have great food, and Rice Balls are really much tastier than I originally thought. Yellowtail is the best though, it is really fun because it draws out cats. I like cats…oh, and I think that America is ticked at me…but I hope that he can forgive me soon, because I really wanted to go over to his place and see if there was any quiet places to sit and think, like islands. It's getting too noisy over in Europe right now, so maybe I'll have better luck at America's place…but I hope that he doesn't kick me out…(knock on wood)…plus he is really loud, and speaks too fast for me to tell what he's talking about half of the time…

*sigh*…Romano really shouldn't cuss so much…it's tiring…he should sit down and try some of my famous Greek pizza, its really calming. I bet that it would put him in a better mood than all of his ranting he likes to do…and make sure he puts lots of olives and oil on it.

Oh, Italy, you could always just go over to Russia's house and leave the scarf on his doorstep, then ding-dong-ditch. You're a good runner, right? Anyway, I already told Russia that Germany took his scarf, but I don't know if he believes me or not. I believed me…

So anyway,

Antio

**This was written by my friend and Beta Sora Tayuya. She is a a great writter and does a very well job at Beta'ing and helps me with my story Away From the Sun. She of course is playing the part of Greece, and she did a really good job. Please read and review.**


	4. Letters From The Awesome

**Letters from The Awesome**

Ita-cakes, I'd normally say taking Russia's scarf is a brilliant way to get that bastard back for being an ass, but . . .

God I need to drink all my sorrows away. Apparently, someone [coughGreececough] told that insane psycho that West has his precious scarf. Next thing I know, he breaks into the house, holding his pipe in an insane, murderous way. Then, he noticed me [since my awesomeness is too great to be ignored] and threatened to bash me into a pulp unless I get his fuckin scarf! _Mein Gott!_ That man has problems!

But being as awesome as I am, I covered for you while getting that Russian out of my house [at least that's the story you'll hear from me].

Whatever. It's in the past and I'm now drinking like a crazed man to get that awful Ivan's face out of my head.

So, Ita-cakes, hows your relationship going with West? He keeps away from talking about it with me. So, will you tell me? If you need help, well...

And are you still calling us potato bastards, you tomato freak.

And Greece, you and Japan going out? It took long enough. The awesome me was getting impatient.

Ah, America. You know, it seems he forgot I helped him gain independence. Like that brat could gain freedom only being the "hero" he is. Ya right. He would've failed without my awesomeness helping him. Reminds me I should visit him soon to challenge him to a drinking contest with GERMAN beer. God, his beer sucks ass.

_Mein Gott!_ How many times does Hungary have to hit me with her fuckin frying pan? I didn't even do anything this time! I was just saying Austria's playing sucks ass [which is true], and she starts beating me into a pulp! Then I told her she'll never get a man that way [another fact] and she tries to kill me! I have some plans to get revenge. Any of you want to join it, not that I need help.

Well, better get back to drinking before I feed Gilbird.

_Ore-sama_ Prussia

**This was written by a great author up here who I admire her story, The Changes as Time Progresses. darandomninja. She is going to be Prussia in this litle fic. Seems Prussia calls Italy, Ita-cakes which I think is a very cute nickname. I hope you all enjoy it, please read and review...**

Mein Gott!- My god! or Oh my God!


	5. Letters from Moi, with Amour

**Letters from moi, with amour**

For once, I would have to agree with your brother, _Italie_. _Amerique's _cuisine is terrible- especially his fast food. If you would like, I can always send you some food as well. I know you will love it, _oui_?

_Hongrie_ is quite a _femme_, isn't she, _Prusse_? It seems that she may have mistaken _moi_ for you a couple of days ago and was about to hit _moi_ with her frying pan. I really have no clue what you did to have angered her. Next time, though, you should simply catch her hand and kiss it before she has a chance to hit you. I do it often enough with _Angleterre_. He simply forgets the part in which we make love and peace afterwards. . .

What is this with _Russie's_ scarf? He'd better not come to my house and search for it. But if he does, I promise you that I will try my best to make him forget about that mere piece of cloth of his by trying to warm his heart- if he still has one, that is.

I have some great news for you all- the Eurostar is back in business! Is that not _grand_? We can now go and visit _Angleterre_ whenever we wish to do so. Not that I know someone who would want to visit him, but still. But I should go pay him a visit . . . he seems a bit tired lately from his elections, _oui_? Perhaps I should go and cheer him up.

It is getting a bit boring here lately. How about you all come over and stay for a while? I promise that the hospitality shall be more than satisfactory. . .!

_Je vous aime tous_,

Francis

**This was written by Hannaadi88 who is an excelent writter and is a prefect France in my opinion. She has also written a few good stories including Ask Francis. Please read and review.**

Italie- Italy

Amerique- America

Oui- yes

Hongrie- Hungary

femme- female

Prusse- Prussia

moi- me

Angleterre- England

Russie- Russia

Grand- great

Je vous aime tous- I love you all


	6. Letters From a Former Empire

**Letters from a (Former) Empire**

Good day Italy,

First up, I'd like to clarify this - France and I never had sex. And we never will. And stop telling everybody we did. So stop asking, wino bastard. And if I find you in my shower again, Paris will feel such a severe depression that the Eiffel Tower will never stand tall again. If you catch my drift.

Concerning less traumatic topics . . .

I'm glad to hear that you've decided to get a formal education, Italy, though I must ask - why America? Don't you know how low their standards are? Though they have Harvard . . . and Yale . . . and MIT . . . and, well, that's beside the point! Getting a degree in America is almost as bad as not getting one at all. Really, Oxford is so much better than any of that git's universities, no matter what the critics say. What do those snobby old men have on a (former) empire, anyway?

If you ever need some good food, you can ask me. I can make a bloody good Yorkshire pudding, if I do say so myself! And if you dare make a jab at my cuisine or culinary abilities, I'll have an even great initiative to send you food. Just warning you.

So you were the one to take Russia's scarf? Well, that explains things. How smashing, how spectacular, how bloody wonderful! Congratulations!

_Now return it._

I don't care how you do it. I don't even care if it costs you your life - sacrifices must be made of the better of the world. Though, this urgent plead will fall short on you, Italy, who can only scream and wave a white flag every time you encounter a spider or rotten pasta. This dire mission is not appropriate for such a flake such as yourself, quite simply.

I've already had my encounter with the brute - he came over the other day with a replacement scarf and a bottle of vodka. And we drank. Quite a lot, I'll admit. I mentioned his scarf, and he said that his older sister had given it to him a long time ago and he was devastated that someone had stolen it. Likely America, since that 'capitalist dog' never really liked him. I was not yet inebriated enough to argue with him, but I was enough to joke that Belarus had probably taken it for masturbation material. Though, I really wasn't joking - that woman is probably the only one that can qualify for a level of insanity deeper than her brother's.

I escaped death by water pipe with a slim margin that night.

I beg of you Italy, for all things good and sane in this world, please return that scarf. Preferably before Russia has another urge to drown his sorrow in Russian water again. Which would be pretty soon given Russia's alcoholic nature.

Really, considering this raging election that's just occurred, I really can't be bothered by demonic Russians hailing from Siberia. A Tory PM and Labour Deputy-PM?

I'm bloody screwed over backwards with dynamite up my _arse_.

And that prick Cameron went over to America's boss and sprouted some rubbish about 'the importance of the Special Relationship'. As if the former British Empire needs help from the prat whom he used to change diapers for! And, for all it's worth, America probably couldn't help us (not that we need assistance, thank you very much) even if we got down on our knees and begged (not that we ever will). I agree with you Italy - the lad has been quite bothered as of late. He hasn't been quite as chipper at the recent world meetings. And though that usually means well for the overall productivity of the meeting, the whole world seems quite lethargic without America's energy boost. And I'm not sure cookies, milk, and new video games will solve it (not that I've already tried it, where did you get that ridiculous idea?). I'm not really sure what to do. You wouldn't happen to have any suggestions, would you?

Not that I worry for the lad or anything. America has made it quite clear that he doesn't need any help. I'm doing this for the good of the meetings, who seem to be even more unproductive than usual without America's energy to get everyone's attention. That's all there is to it. Nothing else. So don't look into it.

I wish you well and luck. In your current situation, you'll need all the luck you can get.

Cordially,

Arthur Kirkland (a.k.a. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland)

**randomlvr1 wrote this lovely letter, and is of course England in this fic. She is a very good writter from what I've read of her stories. She played the aprt of Arthur perfectly. Please read and review.**

Arse- Ass


	7. Letters From a Silly Boy 2

**Letters from a Silly Boy**

Wow, ve! A lot of nations responded to my letter. This is so awesome, as Prussia would say. I'm so happy.

Romano, don't talk so badly about Germany. He is real nice once you get to know him, ve.

Yes, unfortunatly America did take me to an 'Italian' Restuarnt. They lied, ve, they lied! It was not good at all, it was so horrible. They didn't even cook the pasta right, and they had weird things added to the tomato sause. I think even England's cooking is better than what they tried to pass off as Italian. I rather eat at England's than America's house ever again, besides, I've tried Fish and Chips. It isn't _that_ bad.

Oh, Sicilia and Calabria was it? _Scusa._ I've been kinda out of it lately. See, what had happened is America invited me over from the college to his house. He had a couple of German Lagers, French Vodka, and what he called 'American Honey.' He gave me some Vodka, which was good, until I got drunk. According to America, I had tackled him, angry over something and was beating him up, ve! I must've been out of my mind, he is easily ten times stronger than me! He yanked me off of his back by my curl and I blacked out. My curl, _fratello!_ Ve...I then think he hit me over the head with his big stick or something because I couldn't remember anything the next morning, not even my own name. America said he was very sorry and he really was just protecting himself. He even offered to bake me a cake to make up for it, I declined. I only like Austria's cakes, ve.

Don't be so mean to Antiono, ve! He loves you, you know. You should be more nice to him, at least you have somebody..._Shensei Roma_...Ve! Anyway, how can you be so dense?

The college was free, that's why I went. I've already been to most of the art colleges in Italy, I wanted to see how different it was in America. Plus, I thought I'd spy on America, to show Germany I could be a good spy. It didn't work out, ve. I only found out what everybody already knew, and that he has a cat, a very fluffy cat.

Oh and brother, you remember the Bank of Italy? The one we couldn't find after the 1930s? Well, I found it, America took it! He changed the name and took it for his own, ve! Its now called the Bank Of America. Just letting you know because you were so mad when you couldn't find it. Did you have money or something in the bank? Is that why you were so mad?

Greece, America isn't mad at you, ve. He is actually having problems of his own. Turns out his government is boycotting Arizona over some law he is passing. The rest of the states are avoiding him, he's litterally an exile, the states aren't so united anymore. He was passing something about kicking out anybody who looked like an illegal Immagrant. I don't get how somebody could look illegal. Do you know, ve?

There is no peace over here, far from it in fact. But I did find this pretty little feild that was filled with Buttercups and even had some fairies flying around. It reminded me of England's home, very quiet. America was too busy to even notice them though, going on about how his boss was changing everything and the arguments between his 50 states.

Also, there are lots of cats over here, about as many as you have if not more. They aren't as nice as your's though. One actually hissed at me and chased me through the college. I later returned to my room, covered in claw marks. It wasn't America's cat of course, he is very nice, ve. They also have dogs, I even got a puppy, ve. But, I couldn't keep him, Germany already has three dogs and I don't know if Romano would like a dog around the house. Or wether the dog would like Romano.

Prussia, I'm so sorry. Russia attacked you and Germany because of the scarf? _Oh mio dio! _I hope he didn't hurt you, ve. Man, now I feel like I sent him after you myself. I wish I had never took the thing, besides, I think its cursed. Whenever I wear it, bad things happen, so I just keep it away from me until I can get back to Europe to return it (though it is very soft, ve). Maybe I should do what Greece said and ding-dong ditch him. But, I don't know, Russia's pretty fast and with all that deep snow. I might not make it. If I go missing tell Germany I said I was sorry...for everything. Man, it feels like I'm writing a will, ve!

Me and Germany? Ve? We are just really good friends...I'm still trying to forget Holy Roman Empire like France nii-chan said to, ve. But, I miss him so much, I wish he wouldn't have gone off to war. France nii-chan wouldn't tell me what happened to him. You were there, weren't you? Can you tell me what happened, I just want to know...*sniff* Nevermind. I don't know what I want, I'm so confused, ve. Now that I think about it...Germany looks a lot Holy Roman Empire. Is he related to him? I know these are very touchy questions for you as well, but I really want to know, France nii-chan won't tell me. _Per favore?_

And don't mind _mi fratello_, he calls everybody, except me, a bastard. He just needs to get to know you and Germany, then he would see how awesome you are, ve.

Oh, America loves German Beer, he doesn't even drink his beer anymore, that and French Vodka. I asked him why he didn't have some of Russia's Vodka. He then went on with a speach about Commie Bastards and everything. That was totally different night than when he tugged on my curl to stop me from attacking him, ve. That night I only had German Laugers, no Vodka for me anymore. Oh, you helped him in the Revolution? He never mentioned it to me, ve. And good luck with the drinking contest, he always beats me, I never realised I was such a light weight.

Austria-san is very good at the Piano, I use to always sit down and listen to him play. Why do you always annoy Austria-san? I hope Hungary didn't give you a concussion with her Frying Pan, ve. You shouldn't get her mad so much. She's usually a sweet girl until you do something to Austria-san or towards her. Maybe you should try and be friends with her, you might get along with her. And listen to France, he is telling you the truth. Be nicer to Hungary, ve. Although, I think if you kiss her hand, she might just hit you over the head with the frying pan anyway, ve. Oh, Austria wants his piano back, he called me the other day while I was at America's house, he wants it in one peice and 'un'scratched.

_Vendetta? _I don't know...but, I always help Germany out, so...I might as well help you out, right? I don't know, revenge...I still like Hungary and Austria...so I'm not sure yet, but first things first, I have to get home.

France nii-chan, I'm so glad to talk to you, ve. I missed you so much, since being over here. Just no more of your Vodka for me. It was good but, it makes me act like a different person. I'm sticking to German made stuff, no offense. Yeah, America tried to take me to McDonalds but didn't want to. It seems there are at least one McDonalds in every town here, and none of them are good. Next time I come here, I'm bringing my own food, ve. But, I do love your food too, ve. Maybe I'll go to your house next, its always fun over there and no nasty food ethier.

Hungary hit you over the head with her Frying pan? Why did she do that, ve? What did you do and what were you doing over at Austria's house? *sigh* I really need to get back to Europe soon, I'm so lost, litterally.

I would love to come over to your house, France nii-chan. I want to visit the Effile Tower again, I really liked it when it was night-time and all the lights came on. I really like your house at night-time, especially Paris. Though, I can't come right now, ve, I'm sort of...in a pickle.

I'm glad that the Eurostar is working again, that must be a great relief. Hopefully I'll come and see you as soon as I get back to Europe, after I check to see if Prussia and Germany are ok. I probally should go to Russia's house first and drop off the scarf, this thing is giving me nothing but trouble since I've had it.

England! I'm gald you are doing ok, ve. Well, I've been to so many Eurpoean colleges, I wanted to try out America's at least once. But the history classes were horrible. They don't teach anything about the 100 year war, the 30 year war or anything that happened before America was made. Only the parts of history that America appears in, especially his Civil War and Revolution. They didn't even mention Prussia, or Holy Roman Empire, or even Grandpa Rome. I was very disappointed, ve. Their history is very one sided, they made me look very bad. I wasn't even listed as an Ally, even though I joined the Allies after America came into the war. I don't like their history classes.

Food? Um, well, France nii-chan and Romano have already offered, but I'm sure America would love some. He hasn't even touched a Hamburger since all this crazy stuff has been going on, especially the oil spill in the Gulf. He looks very sick, even though they've patched it up. He blames Cuba, even though I haven't seen any news of it, he says it has to be him or Japan, because he said that the pipes said made in Japan. He's acting so strange, ve. I'm worried, ve. And he's hasn't been drinking American beer, its too weak for him now, he's switched to German made stuff. Maybe you should visit him sometimes, he talks often about you when he's drunk, saying how much he missed you. He told me not to tell you, so don't say anything, ve. I don't want him mad at me. I have enough to worry about with Russia...

You too! Russia's scary. I hate that he came to bother you, maybe the Eurostar being back in business isn't necessarily a good thing. You really shouldn't joke like that around Russia, then he wouldn't have snapped, ve. I'll try to return it, if he doesn't kill me, ve. I'm just worried he'll make me become one with Russia, and he scares me, more than Germany did at first. I think he even scares Germany. Maybe I could use what America has taught me against Russia. He taught me how to speak softly and carry a big stick, though he didn't let me attach a white flag to the stick. I hope Russia doesn't catch me. That would be the end of me, but I will try my best, Arthur, and return the scarf ASAP.

_Susca_, been in America too long, ve.

OH, so that's who sent the new PS3 with Final Fantasy 13. I thought it was Japan. America loves it, he can take his anger out on the monsters on the screen, and he really gets into the game. I mean _really_ gets into the game...He even bought a new HD TV so he can enjoy it to the fullest. He hates that the hero is a girl, he rather have Cloud than Lighting.

Hmm, I'm not sure what to do to help America get cheered up. What I usually do is eat pasta and go pet a kitty to cheer me up. But, America is different, maybe a visit from you would be just what he needs.

Thanks for the luck, England, hopefully it will help me. But...your curses didn't work on Germany, so would your luck work on me? Oh, how are your brothers? How is everybody? I really miss everyone, ve. *sigh* I really need to find my way back to my house, I'm sort of lost...I'm stranded somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. See, America had gotten directions on Google Maps, and told me to swim across the Pacific Ocean. Can one of you send somebody to come and get me, I don't care who it is, I'm starting to hear starnge noises, ve. I'm scared. *sighs* I called Germany but I couldn't get any answer, I hope Russia didn't go back for him again. Greece, Russia did believe you, ve, a little too well. I think I'm on the same island me, Germany, and Japan got stranded on before. That's the last time I take directions from America. Oh well, China's Villa is pretty good, though I wish they had pasta and tomato sauce. Please send some soon Romano, I can only eat dumplings for so long, ve.

Aiddo, SOS!

Feliciano Vargas

**Sorry, this took forever, from the kids, to weather, to computer problems. I've just had a rough time. Oh, the Bank of Italy was a small bank...just look at my ask Italy. But, yeah, here is the next letter. Have fun. This is a long letter...wow...really long..ve. Alright, need to email, right now. Enjoy. And remember, Reviews feed us. And this has been put in a Community! Called Hetalia Funny! YATTA! Sorry I had to upload it again, I messed it up last time, or rather my computer did, stupid computer. **


End file.
